An event to remember
by Misaki Minami
Summary: The winx are in fourth year level and they are going to have party at their school and along the other chapters they will encounter many difficult situations. will they be able to solve it all? send me reviews ok
1. Chapter 1

An Event to Remember 

One day at Alfea the Winx Club are planning about what to do on the ball including the specialist of the red fountain are invited in this party by their headmistress, Ms. Feriganda

"Hmm...what should we do on the ball its tomorrow?" said Bloom while thinking of Brandon

"I don't know but I do know that Sky will dance with me" commented Stella while combing her hair and looking at the mirror

Musa thought of asking the girls if it would be a good idea to invite Riven to be her partner at the party but instead she said "I'm gonna be the one in charge of the music of course!" while smiling

Flora commented "why don't you ask Riven to be your partner at this party?" Smiling at Musa

"Well I'm not sure if he would like to be with me and besides he doesn't know anything about me" replied Musa

Stella suddenly stood up and startled Bloom and the others " You know Musa you should be confident look at me and sky and this might be your only chance to get to know him!" pointing to Musa

"Well…what do you think guys?" Musa asking her friends

"That's a great idea" commented Techna

"Want me to ask him for you?" asked Flora with a big smile

"Really? You would do that for me?" Musa smiles

"Yeah of course!" said Flora

"Thanks everyone" The Winx Club had a group hug and they only had one problem

"What are we going to WEAR!" Said Stella while in a panic and she throws all her clothes on her bed

"Excuse me I have to clean our room and I'm also gonna pick which outfit IM gonna wear." Techna walks to her room

"Hey wait up Techna I'll help you clean the room and I need to pick what I'm going to wear too" said Musa while catching up to Techna

"Hey Bloom we should pick the things that we are going to wear too" said Flora

"Yeah lets go… Oh and can you help me decide which outfit to wear? She asked Flora

"Sure I'll help, you're getting excited huh? Well anyway it's still tomorrow but the earlier the better right?"

Flora said to Bloom

"OH! I totally forgot that it was still for tomorrow I guess I was just really excited about seeing Brandon again!" Smiled Because of embarrassment.

Meanwhile at Red fountain…

While eating their dinner Brandon, Sky, Riven and Timmy are talking about what to do on the ball at Alfea

"What should we do on the ball tomorrow night?" asked Brandon

"Hey maybe the Winx can dance with us?" commented Sky

"Hey I don't know and I don't care all I know is that it will be no fun around those pixies" said Riven acting as if he doesn't care and acting cool as usual

"Hey it isn't bad at least we can relax tomorrow, right?" said Timmy

"Yeah! Sure we can relax as long as those witches stay away from Alfea" Said sky thinking about protecting Stella at any cost

"Oh…yeah almost forgot those guys but there is no way the red fountain is gonna have an interaction between Cloud tower." Brandon said to his friends

"Yeah who would like to be around those witches anyway?" said Timmy

"I don't know about you guys but I'm gonna go to bed" said Riven in an annoying way

"What's wrong with him?" asked Sky

"Maybe his just sleepy? And I'm gonna go to my room and pick what I'm gonna wear tomorrow" answered Brandon

"Hey me too" said Timmy

"Me three" said Sky

The boys went to their rooms and choosing the clothes that they are going to wear. After that they went to Riven's room to check on him. But he was gone and then they saw him riding his levabike. Brandon and the others followed him. They notice that it was the way to Alfea and landed they and approached him

"Hey why did you sneak out of the red fountain?" said Sky

"Yeah you're going to be in big trouble!" said Brandon

"What are you guys doing here!" said Riven

"The same question to you." Timmy said in a calm way

"Whatever, look just get lost you guys I'll come back as soon as I can now go!" said Riven in a meaningless way

"Yeah right like that will happen, what are you doing here anyway?" asked Sky

"Fine enough with the questions Flora told me that she wants to talk to me with something but I don't know what" saying with confidence and keeping his sword

Brandon whispers to Sky "Do you think its about Musa?"

Sky replies "maybe she like to have Riven as her escort to the ball?"

"Yeah lets help her out I'm sure it change Riven's attitude for sure" said Brandon

Then Flora came and was surprised to see Brandon, Sky and Timmy because she was expecting Riven to come

"Um…. What a surprise all of you are here um…can I talk to Riven for a sec?" asking politely

Brandon and Sky calls Flora "Can we talk to for a sec?"

"Ok" Flora replied

"What is it?" Flora asked

Brandon answered "Why are you going to talk to Riven?"

"Is it about you're friend that has a crush on Riven?" said Sky

"Well yes because she likes Riven to be her partner at the ball tomorrow night but she's shy to ask him…. Um can you guys help me with talking to Riven? PLEASE!" While Smiling

Sky said "Sure we'll help come on his an impatient guy you know"

They talked about it for ½ an hour Brandon and Sky tried everything so that Riven will accept Musa to be his partner at the dance and finally…

"Fine I'll be her escort Geez! You don't need to beg you two, its annoying" said Riven while feeling popular

"Thanks Riven " Flora smiling at Riven

"Hey guys we need to go back at Red Fountain Pronto! The headmaster is going to kill us when he finds out we're gone…um Flora can you say hi to Techna for me? Thanks" said Timmy

Brandon said to Flora while riding his levabike "say hi for the other Winx for us ok?"

"Sure, you guys take care" as she waves to the boys and when they left she rushed back up to her room and went to sleep

Brandon and the others returned to Red Fountain luckily no one was awake by the time they arrived they went to their rooms and went to bed to be ready at the party tomorrow

End of Chapter 1

(Well hope you'll liked it. Send me reviews ok!)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The day of the ball came and the Winx Club is getting excited because students of Red Fountain are going to arrive. The fairies did their best to make this day special for their visitors

"Are you ready Musa?" Flora asked happily 

"Ready for what?" she asked

"Don't you know? Riven said yes about him being you're partner at the ball isn't it great!" said Stella acting like she knows everything

"What he said yes? I can't believe it!" Musa said with joy

"Oh yeah I almost forgot that Brandon and the others wanted to say hi to you guys last night!" said Flora

"Really even Brandon, Sky and Timmy is with him?" said Bloom, Stella and Techna in a loud voice

While the Winx are having fun and preparing for the ball. At the Red Fountain Brandon, Sky, Timmy and Riven are also getting ready for this big event but they were very worried of what to wear. They learned that they will wear their uniforms while in the party and were glad because they didn't need to worry about their clothes. 2 hours before the party they asked permission to their headmaster if they could go to Alfea already. The headmaster approved they road their levabikes and arrived at Alfea.

"Hey guys Brandon and the others are here!" Bloom jumped for excitement

"Well what are we waiting for Christmas? Lets go already!" Stella said while wanting to see Sky again

The Winx went down and Bloom was glad to see Brandon, Stella was glad to see Sky, Techna was glad to see Timmy, Musa was glad to see Riven but didn't show her emotions.

Stella asks, "Where are the other students of Red fountain?

"How come you guys came early?" added Bloom

"They wanted to see you 5 pixies that's why they came early," Riven said in an irritating way

"Come on Riven stop being annoying!" Said Brandon in a calm way

"Well we weren't doing anything there anyway and that's why we asked our headmaster if we can come early and he said yes" answered Sky

"That's why we came here early," added Timmy while smiling

"Are you guys done talking you're giving me a headache!" Riven said

"Why are you like that we just want to talk to Bloom and the others" said Brandon

"Well your voices are irritating and besides don't we guys have anything better to do than to talk to these pixies?" Riven said because he can't think of anything good to say.

"Hey what's your problem? You know if you can't say anything nice don't say anything at all!" Sky said angrily to Riven

"What are you going to do about it? Well that's my attitude you can't change it and no one can order me around or tell me what I should do so back off!" Riven replied angrily

"Hey stop it the other Red fountain students are going to arrive including the headmaster, if he sees you guys fighting we're going to be in trouble!"

"Shut up Timmy! Can you stay out of this? You're just a nerd!" Riven said to Timmy

"Hey at least his intelligent not a stupid jerk like you!" Techna said defending Timmy not even caring if it made it obvious that she likes Timmy

"Isn't that sweet Timmy found a little girlfriend well hope that you're a nerd to so that you'll match with him" Riven said making Techna angry

"Hey stop it you're a red fountain student your making the school look bad for what you're doing and leave the Fairies out of this don't you have respect?" Brandon said to Riven to make him stop

"Yeah stop being a jerk for a while" commented Sky

"Hey stop it his not a jerk" Musa said defending Riven from what Sky is saying about him

Riven looked at Musa and was surprised that someone defended him from what the others are saying

"Um… I ah…oops! I forgot to pick the CDs that we are going to use in the party got to go" Musa run while being as red as an apple to her room to get the CDs

"Musa…sorry have to go with her she might have a lot if CDs to carry" Flora followed Musa as fast as she can

"Well Riven, looks like someone likes you" Brandon said to Riven while whispering

"Follow her Riven and besides you promised to be her escort in this party today, right?" Sky said to Riven while not being angry any more

"Well I'm glad that's over well shall we?" Sky asks Stella

"Why I'd love to" answered Stella

"Techna…um…I…Ah thanks for defending me with Riven" Timmy said while giving Techna a flowers and being red

"Um…you're welcome and thanks for the flowers" Said Techna while getting the flowers and holding Timmy's hand

"Um…is Riven always like that?" Bloom asked Brandon

"Well sometimes but his only like that when his shy" answered Brandon

"Well you look beautiful in that dress," said Brandon while giving a rose to Bloom

"Why thank you, you don't look bad yourself in that your uniform" said Bloom while smiling at Brandon

"Why thank you, well shall I escort you to the party?" asked Brandon to make Bloom laugh

"Ok, lets go I think its already starting" Bloom said

Bloom and her friends went to the dinner hall where the party is being held. Bloom saw

Techna, Timmy, Flora, Stella, Sky but Riven and Musa weren't there but they joined the others. The party does not have music because Musa was still up stairs in her room.

Meanwhile at Musa's room…

"Oh! Where is it? I can't find it stupid CD case wonder where it is?" Musa said to herself while finding her CD cases

She looked under the bed, in her cabinet, drawer, and bags but it wasn't there she tried to find it but there is no sign of it after a while…

"Hey looking for this?" Said the strange voice

"Yes thank you for your help…Riven! Um I ah…. Sorry if I gave you trouble in finding this but where did you find this? " Musa asked Riven

"There on the floor I was a little confused when you didn't see it on the floor" Riven said

"Sorry I was thinking of what I said earlier," Musa said while blushing

"You know I didn't think a person like you would stood up for me and thanks" he said to Musa and he kissed her at the cheek when he said thanks

After that Musa was more red than before and then Riven said "Lets go down the party already started and there is no music"

"Oh yeah I almost for got that I was the one in charge of the music, lets go" Musa said while holding her CD cases

"Well lets go already," said Riven while grabbing Musa's hand and they went straight to the dinner hall

At the dinner hall…

"Hey Musa where is the music?" asked Sky while smiling

"Here it is" Musa said and she went to the CD players and said in the party with a microphone "Sorry to keep you waiting for the music because I had my eyes closed while looking for my CDs, well lets get this party STARTED!" she said with full energy

Each specialist and fairy had a partner while Flora just watched them. While at the garden the witches are planning to kidnap the Winx club after the party. They brought with them strong sleeping gas in a glass cylinder.

After the party…

Timmy gave each of the Winx club a bracelet that are all different in color so that it can indicate/track them where ever they are or if they get lost and they thank Timmy

"Take care and be carefully" Bloom said to Brandon

"Don't worry I will" Brandon said to Bloom while smiling

"Be careful on the road ok?" Stella said to Sky

"Don't worry I'll be careful" Sky replied to Stella

"Take care of yourself ok?" Techna said to Timmy

"Yeah I know thanks" Timmy smiles at Techna

"Um…take care and thanks for being my partner in this party" Musa said

"It's ok your not bad yourself you're a great dancer" Riven replied to Musa

The specialist namely Brandon, Sky, Timmy and Riven went back to Red fountain and the witches started to their dirty work on the Winx. When the Winx weren't looking they throw the glass cylinder at them. The fairies were fast asleep and they went to a cave and there they placed the fairies tied up on the wall with metal calves and were blindfolded. The witches successfully did their plan against the fairies.

That night the Ms. Feriganda asks the teachers to have a little inspection of the room to check if the fairies are safe. They inspected every room but to their surprise Bloom, Stella, Flora, Techna and Musa are missing. The teachers told Ms. Feriganda that they were gone. Ms. Feriganda immediately called the headmaster of the Red fountain to ask if Brandon and his friends would know where the fairies were. They told Ms. Feriganda that the fairies were not at the Red Fountain. When they knew that this was going to happen they woke Timmy up and he began to track them and they tried to follow them as fast as they can. They wore their casual clothes and told Ms. Feriganda that they are going to find the fairies at any cost. Ms. Feriganda told the specialist to let the Professor Poleittium to accompany them to help them defeat the 3 witches. "Thank you Ma'am we appreciate your help" said Brandon gratefully. They went to Alfea and went to the potion laboratory. Professor Poleittium made a power sealer potion that will lock the powers of the witches for 1 month. He gave 3 bottles for each warrior and for him too. They went straight to where the tracking device is tracking to where the fairies are being held by the witches.

"Here it is" said Timmy

"Are you sure? There's no opening there," Riven said to Timmy

"I don't understand the tracking says that there should be an opening right here…WHOA!" exclaimed Timmy

"Timmy…Whoa!" said Sky and he fell the same way Timmy did

"What the heck is going…ON!" Riven said while he also fell

"Sky, Timmy, Riven…oh well I guess we'll have to go with them Professor" Said Brandon

"Ok…well lets go," said Professor Poleittium

then they jumped into the whole where Sky, Timmy and Riven fell meanwhile when they were already down…

"Hey what the heck is this place? It's dark here," said Riven while holding his sword

"Mind to give us some light Timmy?" Brandon said while holding his sword and shield

"With pleasure" Then Timmy placed out his sword

"Wonder how the fairies are doing? Where are they Timmy?" said Sky while holding his sword

"Well it's straight and then left, straight again, and right, straight until we reach the last room" said Timmy

Meanwhile the fairies are…

"Hey where are we?" Bloom said

"What is this place? It's dark here," Musa said

"I wish Sky was here to save us…well ok the four of them" said Stella

"Oh dear how will we get out" said Flora

"I wish I could research about the area but it's to dark and my hands are tied up," said techna

Witches laughing

"There is no way out you insolent little fairies and your prince charming aren't gonna find you" Icy said happily because their plan was successful!

"The Trix I knew that you had something to do this! Cause no one makes such lame plans" Stella said annoying the 3 witches

"Oh really! Well no one can help you princess no at all cause your boyfriend can't do anything!" Stormy said while annoyed of what Stella said

"Yeah there is no way that those Specialist can make it here," Darcy said while laughing

"Why is that they can't come?" asked Musa

"Because I made an illusion on the opening of this cave and I made the ground like a slide" Darcy said

"Oh no we'll be stuck here forever if we don't do anything" saying it to Bloom in a low voice

Meanwhile the boys heard them talking and then they entered the room and saw the fairies and the witches…

"Bloom don't worry we'll help you guys get out of here" Brandon said while holding the "power sealer potion" and he threw it hitting Icy

"Yeah we promise the headmistress that we'll bring you guys back at any cost," Sky said as he threw his potion to Darcy

"Yeah fine lets just get this over with" Riven Said and he also threw his potion to Stormy

"Good thing technology is pretty handy," Timmy said

"Ok girls lets do the sacrifice spell" Icy said but they lost their powers and wasn't able to do the spell

"What's wrong with our magic?" Darcy said

"Yeah it's like it just fade away or something," Stormy said

"I don't know to but lets get out of here it's pointless to stick around here" Icy said angrily

Brandon freed Bloom, Sky freed Stella, Professor freed Flora, Riven freed Musa and Timmy freed Techna and the boys explained what happened and what they said to the headmistress and what Professor of potions created so that the witches with loss their powers and then…

"Oh so that's what happened thanks guys" Bloom said

"Yeah thanks your me hero" Stella said to Sky

"Hey of course you guys are our friend that's why we did it" Brandon said

"Thanks to technology I was able to track you guys down but luckily it worked even without a 100 result of the experiment" said Timmy

"Thanks for the bracelets Timmy if it weren't for them we would have been gone be now" Techna said to Timmy

"Thanks Professor for freeing us a while ago" Flora said to professor

"It's all in a days work and besides I barely did anything useful you should thank the Specialist of Red fountain for there effort of saving you five" said Professor Poleittium

Meanwhile Riven and Musa…

"Um…Riven?" said Musa

"What is it?" Riven asked

"Thanks for saving me back there" Musa said to Riven

"Hey your not the only one we wanted to save but your welcome" said Riven

"Yeah I know" Musa giggles

"Hey let's go back to Alfea the headmistress must be worried about us," Bloom said to her friends

"Hey we'll give you a ride back to Alfea" said Brandon, Sky, Timmy and Riven

When they returned to Alfea…

"Oh Bloom, Stella, Techna, Flora and Musa please come to my office," said Ms. Feriganda

"O-OH we are in big trouble because of those witches" Techna said angrily

"Hey don't worry we'll come with you guys so that you'll have an alibi" said Sky

At the headmistress' office…

"Is that what happened?" the headmistress said

"Yes, 3 witches kidnapped Bloom and the others," said Sky while defending the 5 fairies

And telling Ms. Feriganda the truth

"Ok the 5of you I'm glad that your safe but please do be careful next time we can't always depend on Brandon and the other ok? You are dismissed" Ms. Feriganda, said in a caring way

"Well I guess this is good-bye again be careful next time ok I don't want you to get hurt ok?" Sky said to Stella

"Ok, I'll be careful next time" Smiles that Sky

"Be careful next time ok?" Brandon said to Bloom

"Yeah ok I promise" Bloom replied to Brandon

"Take care ok?" Timmy said to Techna

"Ok sure" Techna said to Timmy

"Look take care of yourself ok? Cause you guys make us worry a lot when you guys are in trouble?" Riven said to Musa in a caring way

"Sure we'll be careful and next time you guys will be the ones that we're gonna save" Musa replied to Riven

(The boys laughed of what Musa said)

"Well we'll be going now guys see you guys again in our free time and maybe we guys can go to the mall," Brandon said

"We'd love to" Bloom said to Brandon

The Brandon and the others and Bloom and the others slept soundly. The next day when they we're eating their breakfast the headmistress announced that Bloom, Stella, Techna and Musa are going to do a special project about the history of Red fountain and their top students. It will be done at Red Fountain in the afternoon. They will be accompanied by Brandon, Sky, Timmy and Riven the top students of the Red Fountain.

As they heard that they were happy because they are going to see Brandon and the others again. But they were also sad for leaving Flora behind. They asked the headmistress if Flora could come with them. The headmistress didn't agree of what they suggested.

"Thanks anyway guys have fun there, ok?" Flora said

"If there is just something we could do and then you could come" said Stella

"Yeah and besides it won't be fun if you can't come" Bloom added

"It's because your intelligent that's why you can't come you grades are already high" Musa added to what Stella and Bloom said

"I know I'll take some pictures of red fountain and I'll give it to you" Techna added again to make Flora feel better

"Thanks you guys I appreciate you trying to make the headmistress allow me to come with you" Flora hugs them

(The group laughs)

Meanwhile at red fountain at the same time they we're also eating their breakfast…

"Hey Bloom and the others are coming here at red fountain right?" Brandon asked Sky and the others

"Yeah they are, and luckily we are going to escort them around red fountain" Sky answered

"Hey guys can you hurry up we still need to practice our sword fighting skills but you guys are to slow when eating" Riven said to them

"Fine we're almost done anyway, right guys?" Timmy said to Riven while at the same time he asked Brandon and Sky

"Yeah right" said Riven in a low voice

"Did you say something Riven?" Brandon asked

"Can we go now?" Riven said as if he was the leader

"Fine ok let's go and besides we have to finish some of our tasks in the afternoon cause the girls are coming here this afternoon" Sky said

"Hmm…I wonder? Can those bracelets be a mobile device and at the same time a tracking device?" Timmy said feeling like his is a genius

The Winx club are getting ready cause they are gonna be fetch by Brandon and the others. When this happened they wore their best clothes. Even the boys are wearing casual clothes. When the boys arrived…

"Hey guys sorry to keep you waiting cause we we're cleaning our room" Brandon said to the fairies

"It's ok at least you guys are here" Bloom said

"Well its almost time for your special project guys so come on" Sky said while pulling Stella to his levabike

They arrived at Red fountain and the Fairies started to interview Brandon and the others and when they are already done they went to the library to see the history about Red Fountain. After that Techna took as many pictures as she can for Flora. They we're fast finish because Brandon and the others helped them and with more free time to spare they went to the mall to watch a movie…

"Hey guys what do you want to do?" Brandon asked

"Want to watch a movie?" Sky suggested

"Its way to scary I'm gonna have nightmares if I watch horror movies" Bloom said

"Come on, it will be fun and besides we're with you right?" Brandon said

"Well what do you think can we watch this movie idea?" Techna asked Timmy

"Well if Brandon and the others want I have no other choice," Timmy said

"How about you Riven? Do you like to watch?" Sky said

"Whatever I don't care any decision is ok for me," Riven said acting like his the most important person of the group

"Ok it settled then! We are going to watch but of course horror" Brandon

"Oh ok fine!" the girls said

They entered the movie and the girls we're very scared. They covered their eyes while holding on to Brandon and the others…

"That was fun" said Sky

"What that was so scary you guys now I won't be able to sleep soundly" Stella said to Sky

"That was weird why did those people bite a normal person?" Techna asked while looking at her small computer

"They're called zombies they are the living dead as they called them they suck the blood of a living thing until it's all gone but sometimes they make that person a zombie to" explained Timmy

"Oh I see that's why it's very scary" Techna said

"Um…Riven I'm sorry of holding on to you very tight because that movies is just way to scary" Musa said to Riven

"No it's alright" Riven replied to Musa

(Musa smiles)

At the food court…

"Hey guys what do you want to eat?" asked Brandon

"PIZZA" everyone said except Riven

"Ok fine I'll go and order now" Brandon said

"Wait I'll help you carry the food" Bloom said

"Hey guys I'll just go to the clothes department for 5 minutes" Stella said while walking to the clothes department

"I'll just go to the music department, for 5 minutes too" Musa said

"And I'll go to the Computer department, also for 5 minutes" Techna said

"Hey I'm coming with you" Timmy said to Techna

"How about you? Are you going some where?" Sky asked Riven

"No hanging at the mall isn't my hobby" said Riven

After 5 minutes…

"I'm back" said Stella while holding 10 bags of clothes

"Whoa! That's a lot of Stella," said Sky while smiling

"Hey I'm back," said Musa while holding a bag with 20 new CDs

"Hey we're back," said Timmy

"That was a very interesting shop why does to box talk?" said Techna while very confused

"Hey sorry to be so long the line was so long" said Brandon

"Yeah I never imagine that it will take that long" added Bloom

"Yeah, well lets eat already," said Brandon said happily

After they ate they went back to the parking lot to bring the girls home to Alfea.

At Alfea…

"Well I guess this Good-bye again guys" Brandon said to Bloom and the others

"Take care you guys be careful" Bloom said to Brandon and the others

"Well we'll be going the headmaster is going to get mad at us if we don't return there now" said Sky

"Yeah later guys" Timmy said

And they went back to red fountain and the girls went back and went to Flora.

At Flora's room…

"Hey Flora we missed you" Bloom said while hugging Flora

"I missed you guys too" said Flora

"Here are the pictures that I promised you" Techna said while giving the pictures to flora

"Thank you oh this are pictures of Timmy and you, Bloom and Brandon, Sky and Stella and Musa and Riven and the backgrounds are so wonderful thanks Techna" Flora thanked Techna and she hugged her

"So…what did you do while we were gone?" Stella asked

"Well I just fixed the room that's all but it took me all afternoon…hey Stella you bought so many clothes" said Flora

"Well actually the four bags are for you guys, This bag (blue) is for Bloom, and this (violet) for Techna, This (red) for Musa and of course this (pink) is for you Flora" said Stella while she was giving the bags to them

"Thanks Stella" said Bloom, Techna, and Musa

"Yes thank you very much" Flora said with a smile

"Don't mention it and besides you guys are my friends" Said Stella

"Um…guys I don't know about you but I'm totally worn out" said Techna

"Yeah let's go to sleep guys," Bloom said

"Ok" they replied

While changing to her pajamas she placed a gift on Flora's side table and she also gave something to Stella and the others after that she went straight to bed. The next day they found the gifts and opened it and it was a picture of them compiled in the picture frame.

When Bloom woke up they jumped at Bloom and they thank her for the gift and they all displayed it on their side table.

That morning at their transformation class their professor took them to a trip on a safari so that they can blend in to their environment like animals

At the forest…

"Ok everyone listen to my today I will teach you on how to blend in to your environment and it is called? Yes Flora

"Camouflage" answered Flora

"Why that is correct! Now you have grouped yourselves according to your friends and now go to your groups and follow me in what I'm doing" said the professor

"Concentrate in your environment and you can change your color for example this tree" the professor said while he turned brown like a tree

"Now I will leave you here and after 5 hours I will be back to test you ok? Good luck fairies" said the professor while he disappeared

"Now what?" said Stella

"Well let's just go and practice" said Flora

"Yeah professor will get mad if we don't do the right thing" Bloom said

"I agree we should practice so that we will know how to do camouflage" agreed Techna

"Yeah me too," Musa said

"Well let's go" said Stella

They went to a tree and concentrated Flora and Stella was able to do it but Techna, Bloom, and Musa failed. At the fourth time Musa and Techna were able to do it. Bloom still can't understand why she can't do then she tried and she tried and when it was almost time for the test she was able to do it and when the test was over all of them passed. It was 7:00 when they went home

Meanwhile at Red fountain…

Brandon is looking at the stars from his window then Timmy said to him "Hey what are doing?"

"Watching the stars why? Want to join?" asked Brandon

"Sure but just for a while I'm still fixing the tracking device" he said to Brandon

"Hmm…Do you think that it will be a great idea If we can make the bracelets not only a tracking device but also a mobile device?" he asked Brandon

"Um… I don't know I'm not a genius like you" Brandon said making Timmy look at him bad

"Does that mean that I'm a nerd?" he asked

"No I meant that your smart and you're my friend and you invent so many useful things," Brandon said while smiling

"Do you think that Techna doesn't like me?" Timmy asked Brandon

"No way your guys how could she not like you" said Brandon

"But I just feel it" Timmy replied

"Look I think she likes you cause look at the way she defended when Riven said you're a nerd," said Brandon while putting some sense into Timmy's mind

"Well I just don't know if someone will like me from the way I act, cause I act like a nerd" he said

"Well both of you are intelligent which is very hard to find in a girl," said Brandon

"Do you think?" asked Timmy

"Yeah of course, well if she doesn't like you then find another one that common similarities with yourself" suggested Brandon

"Hey thanks Brandon you really helped me there and thank you very much" Timmy thanked Brandon for all of his suggestions and for the time Brandon gave him

"Hey your welcome I just wanted to help you with your problems that's all" Brandon said

"Well better be going still have to finish fixing the tracking device," Timmy said

While Riven was in his room thinking about changing his attitude. Suddenly Sky knocked on his door and asked him "Hey Riven can I borrow your sword? Just for a while"

"Fine whatever" Riven asked

"You sure you won't mind?" Sky said while not believing that Riven has change a little

"You heard me said that it's ok right?" Riven said

"Ok, but hey you like your thinking of something, can I help you with something?" he asked Riven

"Well…You promise not to tell anyone?" Riven said to Sky

"Of course I won't well it's about that girl that Flora told us about…well you see I kinda like her but only a little got it" Riven said so that he won't get embarrassed in front of Sky

"Well you shouldn't be embarrassed with that and besides you like her that's the important part" Sky said to Riven

"Well if you say so" Riven said

"Well I can you help me with me sword? I think that there is something wrong with it" Sky told Riven

"Hmm…there's nothing wrong with it maybe it's the way you're holding it?" Riven said

And at that time Riven was able to change his attitude with the help of Sky

Then at cloud tower the Trix asked permission to their headmistress if they could have revenge on the specialist? The headmistress said yes. They planned on kidnapping the specialist. They studied an incantation about a sleeping spell. When their plan were complete that night they went to the red fountain. The sneaked in the red fountain without anyone noticing them. Icy took care of Brandon and Sky, Darcy was in charge of Riven, and Stormy was the one to take care of Timmy. They went to a small storage room far away from Red fountain. When the boys woke up the Trix kept their weapons

"I guess what Musa said came true it's us that they're going to rescue next," said Sky

"Yeah we should have listened to her," Brandon said while joking

" Come on be serious Brandon we're already tied up yet still your joking" Riven said

"Sorry I know that this isn't the right time to be joking" Brandon said

"Um…guys I don't want to ruin your little chat but our headmaster is going to kill us if we don't return" Timmy said while worrying

"Hey guys we need to go back at Cloud tower" Darcy said

"Oh yeah I almost forgot that" Icy said

" Ok lets go" stormy said then they disappeared

"Oh…yeah by the way guys do you still have your power sealer potion?" asked Timmy

"Hey yeah I still have mine, good thing I didn't place it on my drawer" said Sky

"I got mine to," said Riven

"Mine is here to" Brandon said

"Thank goodness you guys still have it" Timmy, said

"Ok when the witches come back let's just throw it at them" he added

"Um… Timmy?" Sky said

"What?" Timmy said

"How will we do that? When we're tied up" Sky replied

"Hmm…good point I know I can talk through the bracelets of Bloom and the others I tell them that we we're kidnapped by witches, but then maybe they'll laugh at us" commented Timmy

"Um…Timmy" Sky said

"Or maybe they'll be shocked, but then again maybe its not a good…" added Timmy

"Timmy! Just call them already" Riven and Sky shouted

"Fine ok I was just jumping to conclusions guys" Timmy said he turned on his cellphone and tried to call them then successfully Timmy was able to contact Techna. Techna was able to on the bracelet with even no idea of what she just did

"Hello? Who is this?" Techna said on the bracelet

"Techna, hey its Timmy How are you doing?" Timmy asked Techna

"Oh come on Timmy get to the point already!" Riven said

"Um… I know that this is silly but do you remember Musa's joke about us the next to rescue? Well this is a good time for that cause the witches brought us to a weird storage room but we have no idea where this place is… hey can you track my cellphone? I think your bracelets can also track my cellphone" Timmy said

"Hold on…ok I have it I see you guys on my computer don't worry we'll tell the headmistress about this" Techna said to Timmy

"Hey thanks and Techna please hurry the witches are still at cloud tower" Timmy said

"Sure will be there as fast as we can" Techna said

Then both of the turned the mobile devices off and Techna said to Bloom and the others and as Techna told the story. They went to Ms. Feriganda's office and to their surprise she already knows. The asked her if they could come so that they could do the exchange of what they have done for them. Ms. Feriganda was very happy because they volunteered to help. With no time to spare they went to where the computer of Techna is pointing then they saw the storage house. As they went near it they noticed a swamp to cross

"I'm not gonna make myself dirty in this water no way it will ruin me clothes and my hair!" Stella said

"What about Sky? His waiting for and your worried about your clothes and hair" Musa said to Stella

"You're right I shouldn't worry about fashion at this time! I should be worried about Sky" Said Stella

"Well lets transform guys" Bloom said and then when they are already in their Fairy form they flew and went straight to the storage house but when they were almost about to land a creature pulled Flora down the water of the swamp

"Help! Me guys something is pulling me down" said Flora

"Flora hold on!" Bloom said to Flora while she was flying towards her and then she is tried to pull her away from the creature

"I'm coming Flora" Techna said and while helping Bloom to pull Flora away from the beast

"Sonic Blast!" Musa attacked the beast

"Take this!" Stella said while blasting the beast with electricity with her magic scepter

Then suddenly the beast let go of Flora and the 3 of them were thrown to the air. They landed on the roof of the storage house. They fell through the roof and entered the house by surprise

"Whoa you guys really do like surprises" Sky said

"It hurts though, ouch" Bloom said while rubbing her back then Stella and Musa arrived

"That was quite a fall you guys" Stella said in a joking matter

"This is no joke Bloom's right it hurts" Techna said

"Um…guys can we talk about that later for now lets untie this guys," Musa said

"Oh right sorry I forgot" Bloom said while taking of the ropes on Brandon's hand

"Hey thanks you guys for coming to rescue us and the weird part is that Musa's joke came true" Sky said

"Hey don't look at me I didn't plan this" Musa said

When they were talking to each other the witches came back

"Well, well, well if it isn't the fairies good thing you went here cause this will be the last time all of you will be seeing each other Animus finish them off!" Icy said and they suddenly disappeared then a giant reptile appeared

"Hey it's a comodo dragon snake whatever that thing is called" said Stella

"Hey our swords are at that table, let's get it and get out of here," said Brandon

The boys took their swords. They said to the fairies to fly up and cross to the other side of the swamp. They are going to keep the reptile thing busy so that they can cross. The boys took a while before they could make the reptile thing exhausted. When it was exhausted it fell on the floor. They took this opportunity to run as fast as the can and they were able to escape thanks to Bloom and the others. The fairies returned to Alfea bringing with them Brandon and the others. Ms. Feriganda called the headmaster of Red fountain to tell him that the 4 specialist are safe and sound thanks to Bloom and the others. The headmaster when to Alfea immediately to fetch Brandon and the others. He thanked Bloom and her friends for helping them find his students and in return he is allowing them to go to red fountain at any time they please.

"Thanks again Bloom" Brandon hugged Bloom

"Um…it's no big deal of course you guys always help us when we need you we just returned the favor" Bloom said while being hugged by Brandon

"Thanks for being there for me Stella" Sky said

"Well of course you were in trouble so I couldn't let anything happen to you!" Stella said

"Really?" Sky said and then he kissed Stella at the lips that made Stella redder than an apple!

"Thanks Techna and sorry If you had a hard time tracking us but I'm trying me best to help you guys too" Timmy said to Techna

"Well its okay and beside you always help me solve mysterious things that I don't know so that's the least the I could do for you" Techna said while smiling at Timmy

"Hey um… thanks for saving us back there you guys are great," Riven said

"Well… your welcome but you know we we're worried about you guys"

"Really? How about you to who are you worried about?" asked Riven

"Well um to be honest to you cause… well I can't explain it" said Musa while blushing lightly

"Well to be honest I do like you a little but don't take any chances," Riven said to Musa that made her giggle

"You can count on that " Musa said

"Ok students we will go now so that we cannot bother your friends again and to you fairies Thank you very much for being responsible for my students" said the headmaster of Red fountain

"Your welcome sir" Said the fairies

"We just wanted to help your students" Stella said

"Yes and they are always there when we need them" Added Bloom

The headmaster of red fountain was very amused of what the fairies said. "I'm very glad that you fairies are getting along with my students," he said

"And I'm also glad about that" said Ms. Feriganda

"Well we better be going now thank you again to you fairies" the headmaster said

"Bye girls" Brandon, Sky, Timmy and Riven said

"Bye take care ok" The fairies said. They went back to their rooms and when they went to their beds they fell on it and before they knew it were fast asleep. But it happened only happened to Bloom, Stella, Techna and Flora. Musa was still awake and she was thinking about what Riven told him. She went to sleep so that she could wake early.

The next day…

When Stella woke up her mother suddenly called her at her cellphone and said,

"Stella I'm so sorry, I know that you should have been here when we decided this. Your father and me have arranged an engagement between you and Prince Robert of Galaxsia. Because we will lose Solaria and including our life so please come back here already and you will be married in 1 month"

"What I don't even know who that is then you suspect me to marry him!" Stella said angrily

"We didn't have a choice we had to do it for our people Stella please understand the faith of Solaria is in your hands so please do as I told you" Her mother said

"I'm sorry but I don't want to mother! And you can't make me!" Stella said then closed her cellphone not wanting to marry anyone except for Sky

Flora over heard her screaming and went to Stella's room to check if she was ok.

"Are you ok? What was that about?" she asked

"It's my mother, she said she made a deal to the other kingdom in exchange of me? I didn't allow that, and I don't' want to marry anyone else, except for Sky. His the only one I love and I won't allow anyone to break it!" Stella said in an angry way.

"Prince Sky is lucky to have a girl that is true to him, and I'm so happy for you Stella," Flora said while hugging her friend.

"Thanks Flora, I feel better, that mother of mine doesn't care anything about what happens to me, cranky loon!" Stella said while walking with a pout on her face walking to the lounge

"Oh, Stella I forgot Sky is waiting for you at the lounge!" Flora shouted that made Stella run to the lounge and hugged her prince.

"Hey your very high-spirited today princess," Sky said while holding the flowers for Stella

"Well of course I saw you then my spirit just went up jumping for excitement!" Stella said while smiling at her Prince.

"Well, these are for you princess." Sky said that as he gives the flowers making Stella smile more.

"Why thank you your highness," Stella said with a giggle

Meanwhile Bloom was in her room studying for a certain test when suddenly a noise came from her terrace in the room. She went to check it out and to her surprise it was Brandon.

"Hey Brandon what are you doing here?" She asked while smiling at him

"I just wanted to give this to you," Brandon said while smiling at Bloom and giving a ring with a big diamond in the middle and baby rubys surrounding it and placed it on Bloom's finger.

"Brandon, what is this about?" Bloom said while blushing

"I want you to accept me asking to be engaged with me, if you want to," Brandon said while being confident of what he was asking

"Of course! I love you very why wouldn't I!" Bloom said and hugged Brandon very tightly making him smile while was being hugged.

"I love you too," Brandon whispered to Bloom and hugged her back while smiling.

The two pairs were very happy that day especially Bloom.

End of chapter

(Hope you liked or had fun reading it. Please send me many reviews. Thanks in advance to who ever read or sent me a review. Keep sending your reviews to inspire me ok )


End file.
